After the Fall
by IfLovingWasACrime
Summary: Lindsay is left wishing she could go back in time. To undo her years of evils towards Juliet and get her best friend back. But instead she's going through her gallery to pick out pictures for Sam's funeral. What happens after the fall? Updates weekly


Samantha is dead / Linsay is blue / How can I go through / Life without you

I'm totally buzzed and pissed. I can't believe that Sam ran after that psycho. Going after her is totally not an option. She's clearly out of her freaking mind. I called Elody away from Steve with a single tilt of my head. We walk into the kitchen to get away from the smoke and step over Rob who is vomiting in the sink. Lucky for Sam, he didn't notice her departure. He probably didn't notice her sucking face with Kent either. They'll probably be able to make amends tomorrow at school. God damn was Sam in for it tomorrow. The shit she pulled tonight will not go unpunished. I mean, she was totally out of line in every way possible.

"So are we just going to wait around for her to come back?" Elody asks, using the countertop to hold herself up.

"She can find her own way home. Grab Ally and lets get the hell out of here." Lindsay said, fed up with Sam's bullshit and ready to call it a night.

"That's harsh," Elody was looking at Lindsay like she had just smashed her ice cream cone into the ground.

"Meet you at the car in five or you're walking your ass home." Lindsay was already halfway out of the room before she finished her statement. Back with the smoke and loud music, Lindsay pulled out her phone and texted Sam. "We out in 5 with or w/o u" and began to make her way towards the car. On her way she passed her classmates having the time of their lives. There were even sophomores at the party. That's how you know it's a shit party. Lindsay trudged out to the car and collapsed into the driver's seat. She lit herself a cigarette and just sat there, taking drags to calm herself down. After a few minutes, Ally and Elody knocked on the window the climbed into the car too.

"We really should go look for Sam. She should have come back by now," Ally was concerned but also too drunk to be much more than that.

"She'll be fine. Rob is still here, he'll take her home when she comes back." Lindsay knew that Sam would find a way home. She hadn't had much to drink so she would be fine. Assuming Juliet hadn't gone totally psycho killer on her and murdered her in the woods. But considering how Lindsay knew Juliet wasn't actually crazy there was no danger. Continuing to smoke her cigarette, Lindsay started the drive home. Ally fell asleep within the minute and Elody was busy scrolling through her phone for some music to play. Finally settling on a song, Elody began to sing and Lindsay started to nod her head along when she accidentally dropped her cigarette in her lap and looked down from the road. She looked back up to see people on the side of the road and swerve away from them. Jerking the car to a stop, Lindsay felt the stinging burn on her thigh. Ally sat up in her seat.

"What the actual fuck just happened?" Ally asked, now very awake. Without answering, Lindsay got out of the car and rushed over the the people, two girls, on the side of the road. One was blonde, clearly very upset and kneeling over the other who was lying on the ground unmoving. Juliet, the blonde was Juliet. And the other, that beautiful chocolate brown hair, those boots. Was, that..? No, it couldn't be her.

"Sam?" A whisper the escaped as more of a whimper came from Lindsay's lips. Frozen in place in the middle of the road, she stared and stared at her best friend. Juliet stood and backed slowly away. Then she broke into a full sprint and was off into the woods like a scared deer. Elody and Ally came out of the car behind Lindsay.

"Holy shit, is that…" Ally trailed off. Her lip quivered and she ran over to Sam. Elody followed her and checked the pulse of the body lying on the side of the road. Lindsay in that moment found her legs again and ran over to her best friend.

"Sam?" A shriek this time. Cupping Sam's hand in her face, Lindsay cried out for her friend. Elody was on the phone and Ally had melted into sobs but Lindsay held Sam. She had lifted Sam's head into her lap and was smoothing back her hair. Sam always looked so beautiful when she wore her hair down. She looked so peaceful despite the wound in her abdomen and scrapes on her forehead. The police arrived. Then an ambulance. They were asked questions, so many questions. Lindsay just wanted to be with Sam. Sam never liked hospitals, she hated the way they smelled. She wouldn't be happy if when she woke up there were no candles. It would be even worse if she woke up alone. Because she was going to wake up, a life without Sam is not an option.


End file.
